From this day on
by TheSkylarbrand
Summary: Jeff is going to marry Beth in one month, Skylar still loves him, but shes trying to forget him, with another man.
1. this is where we start

A roar of laughter filled the shop, I could literally feel the purple wall's shaking. "Come on man!" Another burst of laughter erupted in the little tattoo shop. My hand grabbed on the dark oak wood of the desk as I nearly toppled from the black work chair onto the black and white tailed floor. "Ma'am What in the world is so funny!" a young boy asked. His dirty blond hair falling into his eyes. The laughter calmed for a moment. He had come in with his father the moment after we all started, "son, a wonderful artist of ours had, how do we say" I looked towards a fellow artist for a help with the words that had escaped me. "He had, a blond moment" the boy simply nodded. He had no idea what we were talking about. We all busted up laughing, Filling the room. Slowly our laughter calmed into a few giggles here and there. "So, how can I help you?" I managed to laugh out. "Hi, I have an appointment with Chad." "Let me check" I turned towards the large book with the days of the week and times, moving the _Gas Chamber Inc _pen. I looked at the clock that ticked. In my mind it clashed with the purple walls with a canary yellow clock. Yuck2:30 p.m. I looked down at the book yet again. "Mark?" I said looking at the man. I hadn't gotten a good look at him. "Uh, No Steven bell" I looked down. "Wrong week, sorry" I turned the page, It was clearly a Monday at work. "Ah there you are. One moment" The tall man nodded. As I walked away I couldn't help but think I knew the man. "Chad, Steven is your next client" "thank's sky" I smiled and started cleaning his station. The man stood with a child, at least eight years old. I hadn't lived in my home town for at least that by now. I shook my head slightly as I continued to clean Chad's station. He couldn't have been my woods teacher how many years back. He looked like him though. Tall, muscular, I knew those scars, he got them from an accident. I watched as the man I thought was my teacher moved around. Shorts, I looked at his right calf, tribal dragon tattoo. That has to be him. I knew the hair, I knew the eyes. I shook my head yet again, I was probably just imagining things. I walked through the doorway of Chad's station, across the large room to the garbage, throwing out the things that needed to be thrown. I smirked as _"Use somebody-Kings of Leon"_ started playing from the speakers that were all around the room. I smiled as I seen the little boy singing along. Once Chad's station was all set up, I walked over to the young boy. Steven was sitting on the couch, along with his son. "So, Have you ever been in a tattoo parlor before?" The boy looked at me. "no," "well, would you like to look around, my my, I have not asked your name" "Its Max" "well Max, would you like a tour of the place?" He looked over at his dad that was sitting looking at Shannon's portfolio. "Dad can I?" "Sure thing, Go look around with Skylar" I looked at the man, "You know my name?" "Yeah, Chad told me" "Makes sense, Alright come on Max" I chimed at the same time as the doors opened once more. "Hey!" I looked at Nikki. "Hey sis" "hey, watcha doing?" "Taking Max here for a little tour" "cool" I nodded in agreement. "Alright Max, let's get going"

**Whoa Yeah! **

The roar of the crowd was louder than it had been lately. I smiled as my music hit. Filling the venue we were playing. As I ran out the adrenalin, excitement and energy of the crowed felt as if it was racing through my veins. The _WWE_ crowd was going crazy. Chanting, cheering. I high fived the outstretched fan's hands as I passed them. "I love you!" A man wearing a blue shirt called to me. I smiled noticing that the design of red face paint that was plastered on his old looking face was the same as mine, from the week before. I felt my cheeks warm a bit. I guessed that they had turned a pink color but underneath the mass amount of face paint that was on my face no one could tell. I felt the floor dip underneath my feet, going into a slight slant. Looking up I seen the ring in front of me. I smirked and lifted my self onto the apron. My hands grasping the orange ring ropes, which tonight were rougher than normal, and stiffer. Looking at the mat I seen the blood and sweat from the other matches. I was one of the only Diva's who would wrestle against the biggest, most hard hitting men in the business. Besides my sister. As I got the crowed worked up even more, I seen the lights start to dim. Once they were dark I got down and started to stretch while my sister ran out towards the ring. This would be our biggest match together yet.

**Whoa Yeah! **

I sat with Nikki as Max was with his father. "So, how do you feel after last week?" I turned the chair towards Nikki. A smirk was playing on her lips. "I'm sore and you" She smirked yet again. "So am I" I rolled my eyes as I heard the chimes chime as someone walked in. I looked up. "Hey babe!" I smiled as Jeff hardy walked in. "Hey" Then I seen her. Beth Britt, Jeff's girlfriend. "Hi Beth" She made a face in my direction. I was about to say something when I felt Nikki's tight grasp on my wrist. "Skylar, No" My head snapped towards Nikki. "Why not" "because I said so. And your at work" "Shannon will understand, so will everyone else" "That's not the point at the moment. Your at work, there are children in here." "So" "Skylar!" I glared once more before dropping down onto the chair to get back to work. There was a lot that needed to be done.

I was checking over the list of inventory, we had a lot that needed to be bought. I went onto the sight where we bought almost all of our material's when Beth walked over and sat down. I wasn't exactly that fond of Beth but we'd talk, sometimes. "So, How's wedding planning going?" I felt my ears perk up at the question. Why was she asking Beth that, while I was sitting behind her? "It's going great, We should be married by next month" "Well of course, Y'all set the date for June 27" Beth laughed, "that's very true" I continued to click place in my basket for every item we needed until I heard Shannon call my name. Rising to my feet I looked to my left, Shannon sitting there "Yes?" "Can you get me some paper towels?" "Yeah" I turned towards the two women sitting behind me "excuse me" they both moved out of my way as I headed to wash my hands and get Shannon some more paper towels. I glided across the room with ease, paper towels in hand. "Thanks sky" I smiled, "No problem"


	2. I'll be okay

I smiled "bye Chad, bye Shane!" I was still siting behind the front desk. We were closing up the shop for the night. I hadn't finished inventory earlier in the day, a lot of people had come in and I was running around the shop all day. At the moment it was only Shannon and myself left in the shop. "Hey, you ready to go?" I looked up towards Shannon, who was leaning on the counter "I've gotta finish up inventory" "Where filming THS tonight" "so?" "we need you there" "why?" Shannon gave me the look, damn eyes. "Skylar, you know exactly why" "I've got my bike, I wont be long" "how much do you have to do?" "Uh, more ink, gotta make a few calls" "its almost midnight" "fine, I've gotta make a list of people that I need to call tomorrow." Shannon frowned towards me once again. "Sky come on, you've been working yourself harder then normal. Wrestling, work, you've hardly spent any time with everyone besides when your at the shop" "what's your point?" I questioned as I clicked place in my basket on some white ink. "My point is that were worried about you" "why are you worried, I'm fine, I always am aren't I?" I questioned looking up. Shannon wasn't that tall, so he kept shifting his weight on his tattooed arms. "Sky, we all know you've liked" Shannon paused, "loved Jeff for god know's how long, and we all know your not okay with the marriage" "I have to be, He's already said he loved Beth and she's the one for him" I looked over at the canary yellow clock that struck midnight. "You need to go" Shannon looked down at me, confusion clearly on his face "It's midnight, Matt'll be calling here soon, get going" "then come" "I'll be there by at least one okay?" "Alright" "bye Shan"" bye Sky"

I watched as Shannon walked out, locking the door behind him. I seen the last look he gave me before turning to go to his truck. I sighed out loud to myself. What was I doing? I knew that they were worried, I'd give them every right, but it had been years since I did anything stupid, and truly tonight I had to do inventory and make a list of people to call the next day since I was off to Orlando for a show the day after. I crossed white ink off the list of things that we needed to buy and began the rest.

**Whoa Yeah**

Laugh's rang through the arena. "Come on y'all, we've gotta get ready" I shrieked as Jeff picked me up and carried me to our dressing room. "Jeffrey Nero! Put me down!" "Not happening darling" "Jerk" Soon enough we were back in our dressing room. "I hate you!" "No you don't, you just have to get used to me, rookie" "Hush Jeffery, I've been wrestling here almost a year!" He laughed again. I loved his laugh, and the smile he got when he laughed, it just seemed so perfect. I could make him laugh forever. "Still a rookie, I've been here almost 20" "don't remind me, put some music on will ya?" "Sure thing" I watched as he hit play on my black classic ipod._ "My kind of girl-Chickenfoot" _started playing loud and clear. "Perfect" I smiled and started to get ready with Jeff. We had an intergender match against Maria and Randy Ortan.

**Whoa yeah**


	3. Will we do this?

I ended up showing up at Matt's around 2. I pulled up to the crowed back yard. By god there's a lot of people here. I heard another bike coming up behind me. As I pulled off my helmet I turned to see Shane helms coming up behind me. I smiled and waved. Once his engin was off we both at the same time said "at least I'm not the last one here" I smiled and walked inside with Shane to find everyone sitting around the living room talking. Laughter filling the room, a normal thing to happen with our group. "Y'all are late" Matt commented. "I have an excuse" "What is that?" I turned to Shannon. He was sprawled on the floor, "I was working" "Oh that's fine, what about you Shane?" Nikki questioned, I smirked as I went and sat beside Shannon on the floor. Nikki was laying on Matt, "I uh, well I don't have an excuse, besides I forgot" Matt shrugged and started talking about something else, leaving Shane to sit down.

By 8 in the morning almost everyone was falling asleep or was asleep, I was in the kitchen, I needed to get home, change then get into work. Nikki would be staying with Matt and sleeping all day, along with a few other people. I grabbed my bag and keys then I was off. My house, now was only about a 5-10 minute drive from Matt's house or even Jeff's house. Nikki lives with me, but I was sure that the way her and Matt's relationship was blooming, I'd be living alone soon enough. Shane was out on his bike as I was walking out, "hey!" Shane called, "hey hun" "I thought you'd be staying?" "Nah, I've gotta get to the shop and pack for my flight tonight" "ah, makes sense, I so don't wanna ride all the way back" I laughed, "Why don't ya just come to my place?" Shane looked at me. "Really?" "Yeah, Just come back to my place, you know your welcome there anytime, plus if ya wanna shower, I think I've got some of your clothes there from last time, Or some guy clothes" "alright. I'll follow you back then" "alright" I smiled, pulled on my helmet then Shane and I were on our way to my place.

"Get a little lost there Shane?" I questioned as I seen him walking up to my door, 5 minutes late "okay so, I took a wrong turn, don't kill me, I come here not very often" I laughed, "I wouldn't kill ya, I like you too much" I smiled, a playful tone coming out. "Do you now?" "Very much so" I wrapped my arm around Shane's as we walked in. "So how about that shower?" "You know where everything is." "What if I want some company?" I looked at Shane, extremely surprised. "Well," I seen a smile spread across Shane's face, I seen him extend his hand, sliding my hand into his, we walked towards the bathroom.


	4. The day after

I woke up later that day, one pm to be exact. I rolled over and was met by Shane's gaz. "Morning sunshine" I smiled, "afternoon Shane" "afternoon?" "It's one" "Ah, well then, afternoon sunshine" I laughed and rolled closer to Shane, to be exact, I laid my head on his chest, "what happened after we showered?" I questioned looking towards Shane, meeting his dark brown eyes. "Well," "Did we" "We did" I looked under the blanket, and sure enough there was nothing but our birthday suits. "Does this mean?" I looked towards Shane again. "Does this mean what?" "That it'll be awkward between us?" "Why would it be?" "then?" I seen a smile playing in his eyes, "then, maybe we should" he paused, "let me start again, I'm not asking this just because we, uh, had a little fun, I'm asking because, sky. We've always had so much in common and we have a tone of fun together, so. Will you go out with me" Before I knew what I was doing, the words came out of my mouth, "Yes, of course Shane"

After a few more minutes in bed with Shane, I had to get up and get dressed since I had to be at work at sometime. "I'll start packing for you" "Okay, Make sure you bring a variety of things please, my work stuff's already in a duffle bag beside my suit case" "Alright" I smiled as I ran out the door.

I sang along to whatever played on the radio, I was actually in a fantastic mood going into work. Once I pulled up to the front of the shop I seen the usual cars, Shannon wasn't there yet, or wasn't coming in. I jumped out of my black 2010 Ford F1 50. Walking into the shop, the chime's chimed at the same time as "_Hot in the City-Billy Idol"_ Played from the speakers, "Morning trouble makers!" "Afternoon Sky!" I smirked, "Hush boys" "where'd you and Shane go last night?" I heard Shane question, "My place" I replied as I started looking at everything on the desk. "Oh?" I turned to look at him ."yes oh" a smirk playing on my lips. "Did anything happen?" I turned towards Chad. "You'll never know" "Oh something so happened!" I rolled my eyes "I've gotta make calls before I leave tonight kids, now hush up and work" "yes mom" I heard everyone answer. "Smartasses"


	5. do we tell them?

Once all of the work was done, It was at least 7:30. My shift was over. Well actually, my shift ended at whatever time I wanted it to. Right as I was leaving the phone rang, Anna was at the desk. "Hello, Gas chamber Inc Anna speaking, how may I help you?" I was about to walk out after saying goodbye to the guys when Anna called my name "sky, its for you" "Okay?" I went over to the desk confused, taking the greyish phone "Hello?" "Hey sky?" "Yeah, Shane?" "Yeah, I'm coming to get you" "Oh?" "Yeah, I went and got my stuff so I'm going to come get you" "Okay. I'll wait here" "Well I'm almost there now so" "Okay, I'll be out side" "Bye sky." "Bye Shane" I handed Anna back the phone, said goodbye again and went to wait for Shane outside.

He pulled up, music blasting. As I was standing outside I realized I still had my car. "Hey Shane. I still have my car" I said as I walked over to the driver's side window. "Oh right, Ill follow you back then." "Okay" I smiled and went over to my truck.

Before I knew it, I was in Shane's truck on the way to Atlanta, Georgia. "Are we going to tell anyone about us?" "Well," "well?" I looked over at Shane, "if were going to be together, there's one person I have to tell" "I know you do, We'll tell Nikki and maybe Matt" "Okay" I smiled and leaned my head back. I was tired as ever.

**Sorry this one's a little bit smaller guys, I'll get you a long one for chapter 6. Reminder, I don't own any of the known names here. I hope your enjoying it so far. Thanks for reading. **


	6. I'm telling her

Before I actually knew it, I was being woken up by Shane. "Sky, wake up, were at the hotel" I groaned. "carry me" I heard Shane laugh and soon enough I felt his arm's sliding underneath my legs and behind my back. I wrapped my arm's around his neck. "Your such a good boyfriend" I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. "I see your sister, Jeff and Matt" I opened my eyes to see them looking right at us. I smiled and waved at the three of them. "I'm climbing on your back, go over there?" I looked up at Shane to catch him nodding. I smiled and moved around so my legs were wrapped around his mid section and my arms tightly grasping his shoulders. "Don't drop me" I heard Shane laugh, so sweet. "Don't worry, I wouldn't for the world" "awww Shane!" I guessed he smiled.

"Hey!" I chirped as we got over to the three of them. "Hey" unison. "Uh, Nikki?" "Yeah?" she answered in a questioning tone. "Can we talk alone, like the two of us at some point in the next few days, there's some stuff I need to tell you" "of course" I smiled. My sister was always the best. "Well, I've gotta get Sky upstairs before she falls asleep again" Shane said, breaking the silence. "Okay, well y'all have fun" I smiled towards my sister before I watched as she turned to Matt again, her blond hair flipping.

I caught a glance that Matt was giving towards Jeff, then Jeff's towards Shane. What was with them. I looked once more at Nikki, I seen the smile on her face, then the thumbs up she gave me. What the hale is going on?

Once we got into the hotel, I slid off of Shane's back. "Our luggage is out in the car still isn't it?" "Yeah, You get the room, I'll get our bags?" Shane offered "Okay." Before I could object his credit card was in my hand and he was walking out the doors. "Stupid helms," I muttered to myself as I walked towards the front desk. "Hello, I'm Liz, how may I help you?" "Hi, I need a room, well obviously" "what kind of bed?" "Uhm" I looked towards the door, Shane was no where in sight. "Miss?" "Oh uh, sorry. A King" "Alright," "Non-smoking please" "Sure thing ma'am" I waited for her to finish up, "Alright, 10th floor, room 591" She handed me one key, "Uh can I get two please?" "Sure thing" In seconds I had another key and Shane was coming through the hotel doors.

"Took you long enough" I joked as I grabbed the handle of my suit case. "Oh hush woman, you have to much" I cut him off. "You packed for me!" "I know" I laughed and pressed the button for the elevator. "What room and floor?" "Floor 10 room 591" "Oh were high up" "could've gotten higher" I seen Shane roll his eyes. I smiled and leaned on his shoulder. "I'm tired" "aw babe" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders at the same time as the door's opened. "Our floor!" I heard Shane laugh and walk out behind me. "Do we have to go to the arena tonight?" "Nope, tomorrow" "okay, then we sleep" "Okay" I smiled and walked with Shane to our room.


	7. One down, One to go

Shane opened the door for us. I smiled and went towards the bedroom. Dropping everything on the floor before I flopped onto the bed. "Ohhh, Skylar like" I sighed out. I looked up to see Shane standing, well leaning on the door frame. I couldn't help but smile back at the man standing there. He seemed to perfect. I know, now one's perfect. But he stood there in a pair of light blue jeans, a_ DILLIGAF_ shirt. His hair was down because of me. But it didn't matter, he looked good with it up or down. He was just standing there smiling. It was one of those smiles I hadn't seen him have for years. If I was making him this happy I was happy. "Comfortable?" I nodded, patting the white comforter that was underneath my body, motioning for him to come and lay with me. Dropping his black bag onto the floor and letting go of his suitcase handle he crawled into bed with me. I had gotten under the blanket since I was cold as hale.

**Whoa Yeah**

"hey!" John Looked up. "Hey, You ready for our segment?" "Me you and _DX_, hell yeah!" John laughed, "Come on, I get y'all plus a little bit of_ Hornswoggle_, I love those segments" John laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Your wife here tonight?" "Yeah, she's backstage somewhere," I gave him a look as we walked down the long corridor. "Where the hell are they?" "Hale John, Hale" I laughed as she rolled his eyes. "Look, they're right there!" John did the sup head nod to Shawn, confusing the living hale out of him. "Hey guys!" I chimed, A quick hug for each of the two men standing there. "Where's Dylan?" "Running around somewhere" I smirked. "So how are we doing this tonight?" "Improve like normal" a smirked played on my lips. "Improve with the 5 of us?" "We crack each other up" Hunter commented. "Yeah, lets hope we can get this in one shot." I said, "yeah, no busting up, Skylar" Shawn said with a playful tone. "Hey! Okay, so I always do, But if y'all weren't so damn funny" We all bursted into laughter. "Guys, 5 minutes" we heard the stage hand say. "Okay, give me a game plan at least," "We work off each other" "Fine, then you start" John and I said simultaneously. "I will." Hunter said with an evil smile.

**Whoa Yeah **

The next morning I woke up at around 5 am, Shane was still softly snoring when I slipped out of our room to go downstairs and work out. I wasn't sure who was going to be in the gym. I pressed play on my ipod as I pushed open the doors. No one I could see at the moment I walked in. I turned to go to the treadmill. Ah, wait why is Matt in here? I shook my head and continued over to the treadmills. Matt looked over at me and smiled. Saying something. Pulling out the purple headphone that was in my right ear I questioned, "What did ya say hardy?" "I said hey" I smiled, "hey" "You two look happy" "who?" Matt gave me a look. "You and Shane." I smiled, thinking of the man asleep on our bed. "Yeah," "So, what's the deal between you two, I mean y'all are together so much" I bit my bottom lip. "You really haven't figured it out yet?" "Of course I have, so has your sister." I nodded, "She always knows when I'm" I stopped mid sentence. "When your what?" "Well, I don't know if I can tell you" "You can tell me anything Sky. Your like my little sister" I smiled. "Is here the right place?" "Who's in here?" I looked around, "Good point. Okay, So I'm kinda dating Shane" I watched as Matt smirked. "You went for a Helms" I nodded, "You better not have anything against that." "No, even if I did you wouldn't listen to me." "Not a chance. How's Jeff?" I asked as I quickened my pace. "he's good, stressed over the wedding, nothing that huge" "Not that huge?" "Nah, he'll be fine" I looked over at Matt, "I haven't seem him around, He back in NC already?" "You seen him yesterday" "hey, normally I see him every day, even if were on the road" "You've been with Shane" "what does that have to do with anything?" Matt shrugged. "I'm just sayin' it's a little weird to not see him. I do miss him sometimes" "Do you still" Matt trailed off, "Yeah I still do" Matt looked over at me. "Then tell him." I shook my head, taking my gaz off of Matt, "He's getting married in a month, he loves Beth. I couldn't do that, plus what about Shane, I haven't seen him this happy in ages" Matt sighed, "you know I'm right, once you see Shane you'll understand" "I'll take your word for it." "Good, I'm going into my music world now" "Okay, Well, I was just finishing so" "Have fun, remember tell Nikki I want to talk to her" "will do" I smiled and put my headphone back in. The music enclosing my in my own little world.

**Whoa yeah**

"There you are!" I smiled at my sister, "why are you all the way back here?" "Getting ready for my match," she gave me a confused look. "Mentally sis, Mentally" "Right! Well, were on in 5 so," "I'll be there soon, You go ahead of me" "okay" she hugged me quick before running towards the curtain. I'd be dead if I was late.

**Whoa yeah**


	8. your so perfect

Once I finished up in the gym I went back upstairs, meeting Jeff in the hallway. "Hey" he smiled "hey," "what's up?" "Going to work out," "ah, I just came from there" why is it so awkward between me and him. "I want to talk to you later" "about what?" "stuff" I made a face, "alright, text me then or call, whatever" "okay" I smiled. After we said goodbye I was on my way back to my room when Nikki walked out of her and Matt's room. "Hey, you wanted to talk to me" "Yeah, can we go somewhere" "your room?" "Shane's probably still in there" "True, Matt's at a signing" "Okay" I turned and followed her to their room.

After flopping onto their bed, Nikki looked at me. "So what did ya want to talk about?" "Well, there's something I wanted to tell you" the blond looked at me slightly confused. "About Shane and I" "Okay" she's still confused, normally she would have gotten the hint by now. "Well, you know how I was all over him when we got here" "yeah" I gave her a look, "what?" "You haven't figured it out?" "No" "I'm with Shane" "Yeah all the time" I glared for a moment, she was being such a pain. "Sky, I figured it out the minute I seen you two, come on. I know you better then that" "I know, but we've always agreed, its better to tell each other then just assume, and I tell you every little detail." "I know, so tell me how" "well, I was leaving Matt's and Shane didn't want to drive all the way back to Raleigh. So I told him that he could just come to my place" "So sweet" "Oh don't be sarcastic" she smirked. "Anyway. So he got lost, so of course I commented on it. I offered him a shower, and for some reason" "wait, why?" "I don't know, we had gotten all gross, it was the day we needed to film THS" "right! Okay go on" I smiled, "So when he got there I told him to just go on in and shower since he knew where everything was, then he said what if I wanted some company" "you didn't" "I did, so after showering, some things happened" "ew" I rolled my eyes "he's good, anyway. We woke up the next morning and kinda started talking, then he asked me out" "aw" I smiled, "but I feel bad" I said as I looked out the window, It looked like it was going to rain. "why?" "Well" I started but stopped. "Sky" I looked over at Nikki. "I feel like I'm just using Shane to forget about Jeff" I blurted out. "What?"

After talking with Nikki for a while, we had laid everything out on the table. Two things were established in one moment. One: I was still deeply in love with Jeff Two: I was happy with Shane. Once I got back to our room Shane was no where to be found. I checked my phone. Nothing. I shrugged slightly and got undressed to shower, I was still gross from working out.

As I was in the shower I heard the door open. I hoped Shane was back. I heard three quick raps on the door. "Sky?" Shane. "Yeah" "Okay, good I was worried. I couldn't find you" I turned off the water so I could hear him better. "I know, I'm sorry. Come in if you want" I watched as the door swung open. I smiled as I wrapped the towel tightly against my torso. "You know, I've never realized how intriguing your tattoo's are " he said as his hand trailed my arm. "No?" he shook his head before his hand slipped underneath my arm to grab my hips, pulling me close to him. I could feel him pressed against my leg through his jeans. I nuzzled my face into his neck, kissing and biting. "If you don't stop" "What if I want it" I said looking at him. Before I knew it, the towel was on the floor and Shane was taking me to our bed.

**Yeahhh**

I met Shane's gaz. His big brown eyes following every contour of my body. His hand was trailing my body slowly. "So perfect" I felt my face warm, blushing. His hand stopped on my hips I smiled as his hand was warm. So warm. Had his eyes always been so damn deep and rich brown. I found my self tracing his arms, his chest, his face. I could feel his left hand playing with my multi colored hair. "I think I'm really falling for you" Shane whispered. I looked at him. "It's been" "2 days, I know but" "but?" I questioned. His eyes had veered off to somewhere in the room. "I've always imagined what it would be like to be with you" my eyes fell towards the bed. There wasn't much bed between us to look at. "Really?" I questioned catching his eyes. "Yes, but I've always known you to be more" he trailed off. "more what" "In love with Jeff. It's been 8 years" I sighed slightly to myself. "Do you still love him?" I looked up at Shane. "I.." "Sky" "I... I'm not" I couldn't tell the best man for me that I'm still in love with his best friend. Jeff would be married soon, I wouldn't even have my chance with him. I'd have Shane. Shane was perfect for me.

As the moment broke, I heard my phone going off on the side table. Jeff's ring tone. _"Use somebody-Kings of Leon" _"I should get that, It's Jeff" "Okay. I'm getting dressed and our stuff ready. We've got to go to the hotel in a couple hours" I nodded, kissing him quickly I grabbed my phone.

"Hey" "Hey" "sup?" "You said to call, or text you" "right," "you said you wanted to talk?" "Yeah," "Beth's not around, come to my room?" "Okay" "Its beside Matt and Nikki's" "Okay, I just got out of the shower, so I'll be there in a few minutes" "Alright" I hung up quickly, to find Shane looking at me. "Going to Jeff's room?" "Yeah, your not mad are you?" I questioned going towards Shane. "Of course not" I smiled slightly before getting dressed quickly. A sun dress, cow boy boots and my hair in a pony tail.

I kissed Shane before I took a key and my phone to go over to Jeff's room. "I wont be long. Call me if you want me to come back okay?" "Okay" he agreed a little sheepish. I knew he didn't want me to go. He knew the feelings I had, had for Jeff. Walking to Jeff's room seemed like the longest walk I've had to have in a long time. I watched as the numbers on the doors got lower. Once I was standing in front of Jeff's door, Three quick raps and the door was opening. "Hey" "Hey, come in" I smiled and walked past. Sitting on his bed he walked over. "You look good" I smiled, "And happy" I nodded, "I am happy, you look stressed" "Well, weddings almost here, less then a month now" I nodded, "What did you want to talk about" "Well, I seen the look you gave Shane when you seen me on his back." "Oh, yeah. What's going on between you too" I took a deep breath. "Were dating" I whispered, Jeff never had the best hearing. "what?" "Shane and I, are dating" I had veered my eyes away from Jeff. "Dating?" he questioned in disbelief "yeah" Jeff stood up. "Do you...Love him" I looked over at him. He ran his hand through his red, blond and blue hair. "We've only been together a few days" "Have you ever thought of him before, like that?" I looked at Jeff in disbelief, why did he care so much. "No" "did you ever think of any of us like that?" "Yes" "who" he questioned, his emerald eyes burning through my flesh. "I don't want to say" at the moment I finished saying that, we heard the door open and Beth walked in. "Hey babe" they kissed quickly, breaking my heart. "I'd better go, He's probably waiting" I got up and walked past the two of them. "Remember, we have to be at the arena in like an hour" "thanks" I smiled slightly before walking out. I felt my eyes stinging with tears as I walked towards Shane. I wouldn't cry. I couldn't. Not over Jeff. He was happy with Beth. I have Shane and im happy.


	9. why are you reacting like this?

I opened our door to find Shane laying in the bed with his eyes closed. I smiled slightly to myself. We were all packed up even if we didn't need to be at the arena for a while. I went over and crawled into the warm bed. Propping myself on my elbow, I looked over at Shane, opening his eyes slowly, he smiled at me. "Hey" "Hey" He opened his arms, inviting me onto his chest. "How did it go?" Shane questioned as I laid on his chest, his southern accent coming out thick. "Okay I guess" "you guess?" "Yeah" I felt him run his hand up and down my back. I smiled, trying to fight back tears. I was imagining what it would be like, for Shane to be Jeff. How could I be doing this. I was really happy with Shane. But I couldn't stop thinking of Jeff. "I told him about us" "what did he say" "He was in disbelief, then seemed like he kinda freaked out over it. Beth came back to early for us to really talk about it" I counted the breaths between the time I told him, to the time he responded. 24. "You told him?" "Yeah" I looked up at Shane. His eyes were closed, "was that wrong of me?" "No, of course not. But I thought we weren't telling a lot of people" "I told 3 people" "that's 1 more" "Gregory!" I sat up and looked at him. "What" "he would have found out at some point. Matt tell's Jeff pretty much every thing. You know that" "I do" we were sitting up facing each other now. "I'm sorry, but he seemed so weird when we first got here, I needed to talk to him" Shane was looking away. "What do you mean weird?" "He was glaring at us, or you or me. I don't know who" "why didn't you ask" he questioned looking over at me. "Beth came back to early. I thought she'd be gone a lot longer then what she was." Shane nodded slightly. "I'll talk to him again" "you don't have to" I looked at him. "Yes I do." "No" "Gregory Shane Helms!" "What" He snapped at me. I looked in disbelief at him. "I'm done." I got off the bed, grabbed my phone and a key. "What do you mean your done?" "I'm done with this conversation" I snapped towards him. Swinging the heavy oak door open, I walked out. "I better have not made a huge mistake"

**Whoa yeah**

I ran down the ramp, our music filling the entire arena, the fan's screaming our words, the black and purple pyro exploding behind my sister and I. "FROM CAMERON, NORTH CAROLINA, THE SWIFT TWINS!" I smiled as I walked past someone, shooting up the rock on sign. "HOLLER!" Nikki yelled as she stood on the apron. "HOLLERING!" I yelled back. Running up onto the apron after Nikki got in ring, I ran onto the top rope. I waited for Nikki to get on the other side of me. Shooting our arms up into the air. Both holding the rock sign, Nikki yelled once again. The fans yelling with her. "HOLLER!" awaiting the call, I yelled. "HOLLERING!" the fans in unison with me. I smiled and jumped down. Going to the other side with Nikki, to do the same thing again. We waited as our music died down, the fans still screaming as loud as they possibly could. The lights went down yet again as our opponent came out. _Kelly Kelly and Eve _

**Whoa yeah**

I walked down the long hallway, what the hell was going on between me and Shane. It couldn't just be from what Jeff had said. Unless Jeff had told Shane something, something about us or. I sighed to myself. "What the hell is going on?" I ran my hand through my long colored hair. I had to figure this out. I had to find my sister.


	10. so close

I looked out the window, the fields of grass rolling by. The show that night had been fantastic, everyone was on point.

The next few weeks would be hectic. It was June 17. 10 days before Jeff was set to marry Beth. We were all on our way home. had given all of us the time off. "Are you okay?" Shane questioned, breaking the long silence that had fallen over us within the last couple hours. "I guess" We were driving through the end of Arkansas. "You guess?" I looked over at Shane. He had worry filling his eyes. "Yeah" "What does that mean?" "Well, I'm not sure if I can do this" "Do?" "Jeff's wedding" "Why not?" I sighed, "You know how long I've had feelings for him Shane. Yes I'm in a committed relationship with you, but I can't help but think how I never told him, that had feelings for him. I try to live with no regrets, but" "This is one?" "Yeah, Don't get me wrong, I love being with you, I just wonder sometimes, what would it have been like if I had just told Jeff that I had feelings for him. I'm sure he wouldn't have left Beth. He loves her" "he never told you" "who never told me what" "Jeff, he never told you what he thought of you when he first met you, or seen you" "of course not" "Well, he thought you were beautiful, he still does. He almost left Beth for you" "I don't believe you" I whispered in dis belief. "It's true. But he never thought you'd go for someone like him, Until years later, until he was engaged to Beth" "what do you mean?" "He got to know you, he seen the other guys you dated, he seen how you really were. He loves what you are in a woman, Beth isn't that" "then why is he going to marry her?" "I have no idea" I nodded, "Did you know Beth doesn't want kids, but he's dying for them" "I didn't know that" Shane nodded "it's true, He's to nice of a guy to break it off with her, So he'll live with it" "oh" I almost couldn't get it out. I'd always wanted kids, Jeff was the exact guy I'd always imagined myself being with. The car ride fell back into silence. _Skillet _filling the silence. What was I thinking, why did I let him go?

**Yeahhh**

Shane pulled up the Matt's house. I figured that Matt and Nikki were back by then. I could see the Legends truck, Jeff's black truck and Shan's white truck. I got out of the truck, grabbing my bag I waited for Shane. Walking to the front of his truck, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked in. "Hey y'all!" I called once we found everyone laying around the living room. "Hey you two" Matt said. I smiled and plopped down on the couch with Shane beside Jeff. I looked over at Nikki, she had a look on her face that I wasn't too sure I liked. "Where's your girl?" I questioned looking around to not find Beth. "She left me" "what?" we all questioned in unison, complete unawareness filling the room. "That what I was trying to tell y'all before Sky and Shane got here" I looked at him. "I'm so sorry" "It wasn't your fault, she's just a bitch" I nodded slightly. Why would she leave him? "Why? I have no idea, Especially when our wedding is only 10 days away" I sighed. I felt terrible for Jeff. "Whatever, I'll get over it. I wasn't even sure why I was going to marry her. She wasn't right for me. There's one girl right for me, but she's already taken by a great guy" Jeff said standing up. "Uh, babe I'll be right back" I looked at Shane. "Okay," He smiled, kissed me quickly but softly before going after Jeff. I was alone on the couch now. "What just happened?" Matt questioned looking over at me. "How am I supposed to know?" "You should," "Why!" "You really don't know?" I looked over at Nikki when she questioned. "What the hell are you talking about!" I watched as the all looked at each other. "He was talking about you. Why did Shane leave?" Shannon said. "I have no idea!" why did they expect me to know! "Explain this right now." "Beth broke up with Jeff. You should know about it" Julie said. "Why should I! I've been with Shane!" I looked at them all in disbelief "Blame me all you want. I have No idea what's going on." I stood up. "Where are you going" I turned to Shannon. "Wherever the hell I want. Since y'all have decided I'm ruining everything" I snapped. I turned away from them all and walked out of the front door.

**Yeahhh**


	11. where did this come from?

I came back hours later. Everyone was still in either the living room or kitchen. I found Shane sitting at the kitchen table with Jeff. I smiled slightly towards him when he finally seen me. "Hey" "hey" I looked at Jeff. "Hi" "Hey" I smiled slightly, "Can I sit with ya'll?" "Course." Jeff replied before I finished, almost. I slid into the chair that was situated between Jeff and Shane. "You both have that look." I said after studying both men's faces. "What look?" I looked at Shane. "The look that y'all made a deal, that has to do with someone, and you needed to tell them but you don't know how and you want me to" "close" I jumped at the sound and weakness of Jeff's voice. "Close?" "Yeah" my head turned towards Shane again. "If everyone keeps confusing me, I'll leave" "I'll explain" I looked at the younger one of them two. "Then explain" Jeff took a deep breath, "Shane and I were talking." "I said I was willing to" Shane stopped. My eyes met his. "Your willing to what" "Let." I watched him, he didn't meet my eyes, "Let Jeff have you if" "what" It came out in a whisper, my attention was directed to Jeff. His eyes had a far off look in them. "Did you agree?" I questioned in a hushed whisper. "No, we needed to talk to you about it first" his voice sounded broken, like he didn't want it to happen, but he yearned for it to happen. "We said if you'd agree, to let me go, and go to Jeff" I looked back at Shane. "I.." I had no idea what to say, I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything. I was in disbelief, my boyfriend was willing to let me go for another man that was perfect for me. "We understand that you need to think about it" Jeff finally managed to get out. I looked over at them. "Your perfect for me," I paused, "but I'm so happy with Shane, and I can't hurt him, but I can't hurt you" I ran my hand through my hair. "It's a choice you need to make," Shane said, adding. "Alone" I looked at him. "I'll think" and with that I stood up.


	12. I want you

I walked to the car, grabbed my bathing suit and ipod before walking inside. I walked past everyone in the kitchen and the living room. Everyone looked up, I had no idea what the look Nikki was giving me. I shook my head slightly before shutting the bathroom door. Sliding out of my jeans and shirt. I tied the purple top around my neck after pulling my hair into a high pony tail. Walking out after pulling on my black bottoms, ipod and towel in hand I walked out the doors in the kitchen that led onto the deck.

Plugging my ipod in_ "learning to fly-Chicken foot"_ filled the cold, stiff air. I threw the rainbow towel on the deep, dark wood railing. Dipping my whole body into the warm bubbly water of Matt's newest Jacuzzi, I felt relaxed, titling my head back slightly I let the water move around my body in a rhythmic way. My mind was still racing with everything that had just happened. Beth had left Jeff, Shane was willing to give me up for his best friend. I needed to get everything figured out.

**Yeahhh **

"_Only you can love me- Keith Urban_" played from the speakers, motioning that my play list was over. I opened my eyes to find Shane standing at the door frame. The sliding door closed behind him. "Hey" "hey" I looked down to find him wearing trunks, that explained him being shirtless. "Can I get in with you?" "As long as you put my ipod on shuffle" he smiled, "sure" "thank you" he smiled and nodded before turning the black, classic ipod to shuffle. I smiled as I watched him slid into the Jacuzzi on the other side of me. "Your far" He looked over at me, a confused look on his face. "What?" I moved my body slightly closer to him. "Your far" "oh" He slid his body half way around the Jacuzzi. I smiled and leaned on his shoulder. "I think, I've figured it out" I felt him look down at me. "Really?" "Yeah" I said looking up at him. "And?" I could see the worry and doubt in his eyes. "I can't leave you" "What?" he questioned. I almost couldn't make out what he had said. "I can't, sure I've always had feelings for Jeff but" I paused, "I'm with you now and I'm happy as hale. You seem happy too" "I am, but" "But what?" I questioned, pulling away from him to look directly into his big brown eyes. "I can't believe your not leaving" "why?" "It's Jeff, I always thought you'd jump at a chance to be with him. When you said those words I was prepared to be let down, for you to go right to him" I shook my head. "No, I couldn't. I know he want's to be with me and" I looked up at him. "I think you do too" "don't think, I do" I smiled slightly, "I want to be with you, more then I do with Jeff, and Beth'll probably think about what she did and come running back. He'd leave me for her any minute, you," "I wouldn't, even if Talia came back" I smiled and kissed Shane with passion. His hands cradle my but, pulling my into his lap. I felt his big strong arms wrap around my back, pulling my tighter against him. My hands rested on his neck, pulling him closer until my arms were around his neck. His tongue begging for entry. My pale pink lips parted letting his tongue explore the inside of my mouth. When air was needed, more then ever we pulled away. "Wow" I whispered resting my forehead against Shane's. "Wow is right" I smiled and kissed him quick again. "I have a feeling they were watching" Shane said after a moments silence. "Why?" I questioned, He pointed to the window, in which I slid off his lap to turn and see Jeff, Nikki and Julie standing there looking at us with shock on their faces.

**Yeahhh**

"What the hell were you doing?" my head snapped towards Julie "what do you mean what the hell was I doing! He's my boyfriend!" "With us watching?" "I had no idea!" she scoffed and shut up. "I guess you made your choice" I looked at Jeff. "Did you expect me to leave Shane in a heart beat? No, Sure I've always loved you, There I admit it, BUT I'm with Shane and Were happy." I turned to Shane. "Can we go?" He nodded and took my hand. I grabbed my bag and walked behind Shane out of Matt's house. "You okay?" he questioned as the french song filled the car. "Why wouldn't I be?" "Your listening to French Piano music. You only do when your upset" I sighed, Whipping the tear the slid down my face, "no I'm not." "They'll get over it" I heard my phone go off. I looked down. "Who?" "It's a text from Nikki" "

From Nikki: they're idiots

From Skylar: I suppose

From Nikki: You okay?

From Skylar: No

From Nikki: I'm sorry

From Skylar: You've got Nothing to be sorry for

From Nikki: I guess

From Skylar: I'll be fine, don't worry. Shane and I are going to shower,

From Nikki: Okay

From Skylar :I love you, bye

From Nikki: Ilu

I laid my head back. "It'll be okay" I looked over at Shane. "I believe you, Who's house?" "Mine?" "Okay" he smiled slightly, before reaching over and grabbing my hand. "I'll keep you safe, I'll make it all okay, I promise" I smiled, "Shane?" I said, my voice small. "Yeah?" "I think I'm really falling for you" I watched as his face lit up. "I fell for you, a while ago" I smiled, "I think I love you" I felt the car jerk, "really?" "Yeah" "Well, I think I love you too" a smile, I didn't know I could ever smile, spread across my face. I felt an ease fall over the car.

It was a long, late drive to Shane's house. I guessed Shan had taken the long way. Since it almost took us 2 hours to get home. We held hands the whole way there, I watched his face for most of the ride until I fell asleep. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep, was Shane saying. "I love you" Sending me off into a dream of him and I.

**Yeahhh**


	13. meeting your sister

I woke up to the sound of the smoke detector going off. I laughed to myself when I found myself in bed alone. I checked my phone quickly. A few things from_ Twitter_ and Jeff. After exiting all of the texts I walked out to find Shane trying to shut up the detector. I laughed and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. "You have no clothes on" Shane said as he grabbed the towel. I looked down. "I don't, Why the hale don't I?" "Last night" he said smiling. I rolled my eyes and walked back into his bedroom. After pulling on the first thing I seen, all Shane's clothes I walked back out to find him in the kitchen. "Done trying to burn the house down?" he looked up from the stove. "Of course" I smirked, I walked around the island to where Shane was standing.

**Yeahhh**

Breakfast was well, more then a little interesting. Shane and I were washing the dishes. "You put too much soap in the sink" he whined. "No, I did it so I can do this" I grabbed a handful of the suds and dumped them on the top of Shane's head. He rolled his eyes and kept washing. "You know, we have a dish washer" "So" With that Shane threw suds at my face. "Oh it's on boy" With that the all out war started. As I was leaning on the counter, Shane almost on the floor we heard someone walk in. His sister, Tanisha and I wasn't sure who else. "Oh hey sis!" The look of horror on my face must have had Shane busting up when he went over and hugged his sister and cousin Crystal . I slowly turned, slightly calmed down. "Who is this lovely lady?" Tanisha questioned. Shane walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my quivering waist. "This is the girl I was telling you about" "It's nice to meet you" she said holding her hand out. "Yes, nice to meet you too" I said shaking both women's hands. "Uhm, sky you've got suds all over you" Shane whispered in my ear. I hit his chest lightly before letting him get the suds off the face. "You two are cute together" Realizing that his sister was still standing there, I blushed before excusing my self "I need more clothes" "No It's fine, Lets sit" I glared at Shane before agreeing. Again, before I had any say In the matter, Shane had pulled me onto his lap. Crystal and Tanisha sitting across from us. "So how long have you two been together?" Crystal questioned. "How long has it been?" "Uhm, about a month and a bit, I'd say"

**Yeahhh**

"thanks for coming over you two" Shane said as they were leaving. 2 hours of grilling us. How was he so peppy, especially with him in only boxers, myself in only his boxers and his shirt. "That wasn't so bad" I looked at Shane as he walked behind me. "Not so bad? I felt like I would die soon" He laughed and picked me up. "I can make it better." "You better make it better" With that Shane went to his bedroom,

**Whoa Yeah!**

I inched my way back into the ring. Charles was only at a count of 5 but I needed to get in to win the count. I had just hit a DDT on the floor after throwing _Michelle McCool _into the baracade separating the fans from the superstars and divas. **"6! 7! 8! 9!" **Michelle got back into the ring. Slammed my hand against the mat. After hitting a few more moves I went up to the top rope._** "SWANTON BOMB! SWANTON BOMB!" **_I could hear the fan's cheering it. Landing a perfect swanton, I went up for another. Once I pulled her leg up I heard everyone yell. **"1! 2! 3!" **The bell rang quickly. McCool screamed, "NO!" The ring announcer announced, "Your NEW WOMAN'S CHAMPION STORM!" I felt the cold metal in my hands. I had won. My very first woman's championship.

**Whoa yeah**


	14. Together forever and always

The next few months were crazy. Shane and my relationship bloomed like crazy. We were living together in a house half way from Raleigh and Cameron. I seen the same people all the time. We were happy together. Nikki and Matt were getting married in 2 years. But Nikki and I had started planning already. Jeff dated girls on and off, diva's and not diva's. Shannon and Julie were set to get married soon.

**Yeahhh**

"I've gotta get to the shop, hurry the hale up!" I called to Shane as I walked out. We were going to ride the bikes down to the shop since Shane was bored and didn't want to stay home alone. I was pretty sure he yelled something as I walked out but I wasn't sure. Throwing my right leg over the big black chopper, I made sure I had everything I needed. Wallet in my back pocket, phone and shop keys in my left pocket, home keys in hand, helmet. "Good" I said to myself. As I sat on my bike waiting on Shane I seen a black truck pulling into our drive way. Once It stopped beside me Jeff rolled down the passenger window. "Hey" "hey" "where are y'all goin'?" "To the shop, you comin'?" "Sure, I need more work" "Kay, I'm waiting on Shane and since were riding the bikes down" "both?" "Yup" Just then Shane walked out. "Oh hey bro!" "Hey!" "You comin' to the shop with us?" "Yeah" "Want to ride on the back of the bike instead of drivin down?" Shane questioned. "Sure" With that Shane walked back inside the house to get another helmet. "Who's bike you ridin' on?" "Uh doesn't matter" "Would you rather wrap your arms around Shane or me. Plus, this one's made for two people. Its better then the Hurricycle" Jeff laughed, "I'll ride with you if ya don't mind" "sure" I smiled. Shane walked out, throwing Jeff a helmet I smirked and pulled mine on. "Took ya long enough to find another one" "I didn't know where they were" "There with ours" "I couldn't find mine either" I rolled my eyes "come on Jeffro, get on the dang bike so we can go" "Got it" "WAIT!" "What!" "Twitpic" "ugh" Shane snapped one of him then one of me. "I hate you" he laughed, "lets go!" I revved my engine before speeding out. Jeff's arms wrapping tightly around my torso since, I gave him no warning. Once we were flying down the high way I heard Jeff say "Thanks for the warning" I laughed. "No problem" The View on Hammond rolled past us. The hour and 20 minute ride seemed like it past in a mear half our. Shane and I raced each other down the long strip of pavement.

**Yeahhh**

"took y'all long enough" Shannon said as we walked in. "Shane's fault!" I called as I walked into the back room to put down my helmet and fix my hair. Once I walked out Jeff looked traumatized. I smirked and looked at what was laid on the desk. "Where is my paper work?" "You've got none today, nothing came in. Inventory came today though" "Ew okay, Where is it?" "Truck just pulled up" "You just said it was already here" "oh, I meant that they called to say it would be here" "Fucker you knew they were coming when I came" "Maybe" I slapped Shannon's arm and went to sign the sheet for the stuff.

Once I got back inside. The guys were working, Jeff and Shane both at a station, the phone was ringing. "Y'all couldn't get that" "Nope" I rolled my eyes and grabbed it. "Hello, Gas Chamber Ink. Skylar speaking how may I help you?,,,,,,,,One moment, I've have to check the book" I flipped the pages to the date that the woman had requested. "Well, Shannon will not be here but, I can get you in with Shane" "what?" I smirked at the Two men who questioned. "Me" "Oh" I nodded towards the tattoo artist, Shane Watkins "Of course, Shane's fantastic! I've got a lot of work done by him, along with other celebrities,,,,,,,,,,,Alright, What time?,,,,,,Perfect!,,,,,,Have a nice day" I hung up the phone. "Where's my hands free thing?" "Over there" Chad said. I looked, finding the purple ear piece I hooked it up. "Where's Anne?" "Not sure" "Great" I went into the back and grabbed a few boxes, bringing them to the table I had set up to put the stuff away. As we were all working in a specific pattern I heard a honk. "Truck?" I looked up, "yup" Walking back into the back of the shop, there was a truck waiting to unload. "Hello, what is this for?" "The Gas Chamber Ink clothing" "Fantastic!" "Okay, sign here" I quickly signed the paper. "You're a wrestler?" "Yes I am" "Why are you working here?" "I work with Shannon when I have time off so I'm not just sitting around at home." "Makes sense," "totally" Once the truck was unloaded I said goodbye to the man and started taking stuff inside.

**Yeahhh**

"That it for the day?" "the day? Try the month" "Really?" Watkins questioned. "Yup,. That's what I was doing the one night I stayed like, all night." "Oh," Shannon said. He was sitting talking to Shane and Jeff still. The two of them had stayed, even after their tattoos were done. "You almost done babe?" Shane questioned. "Almost. I've got this last box." "Okay" I smiled and cut the box open. There was nothing but a little box in the box. "What kind of prank is this?" I questioned taking the little box and turning, to find Shane on his knee in front of me. " oh my god" "Skylar, We've gotten to know each other for months, and I've really fallen for you. I still get butterfly's when I'm with you, I'm the happiest man on earth because of you, and I want to keep falling for you forever, Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?" Tears had fallen from my deep blue eyes, "Yes of course" Shane slid the band on my finger before getting up to kiss me. Everyone was clapping. I smiled as we pulled away. "I'm so lucky" "I think your wrong Shane. I'm lucky" I kissed him again before we turned to everyone. "PARTY!" Shannon yelled. I laughed and hugged him. "Yes, we will go to Matt's and party" "Or y'alls place since we haven't been there much" "Alright" Once all the hugs and congratulations were done and over with the Three of us left.


	15. what was that?

We got over to Matt's after a while. "Hey" Shane Called as we walked into the living room. Everyone was there. The GCI Crew came with us, Yuk & Yum, Matt and Nikki, The legend and more. "We have news" Shane said. I was going to kill him. "Alright. Spill" Matt said, "Well" "Just say it and don't do your whole little, take forever thing!" Shannon bitched."Show them babe" I smiled and lifted my left hand. "YOUR ENGAGED?" They all screamed.

**Yeahhh**

Everyone sat in silence. "Engaged?" Came from a few people's mouths. "You can't be" I looked down at Julie. That girl had a thing for commenting like that. "And why the hell not?" Shane questioned. "Because! She's, Your supposed to be with Jeff!" Julie said directly towards me. "WHY WHY WHY WHY!" I questioned, slamming my fist onto the back of the couch, just above the back of Yuk's head. "He NEVER gave me my chance! I threw myself at him and you ALL thought I was a slut for it!" I looked at Nikki, "besides my sister, Now can't y'all be happy for us? Or do I we have to deal with y'all being jerks. Yes I've always loved Jeff, But did you all expect me to just leave Shane? If you did then you crazy." "It wont work" "My head snapped towards where the voice came from. Curly? "What do you mean it wont work" Shane asked. "Y'all two are so different." "If we were so different, how could we stand each other" "its been like 2 months." I looked at Kimo. "And?" I questioned "I agree with Curly" "Who else agree's?" Shane asked. I watched as hand's raised, a lot of people. Then I met Nikki's eyes, "Sis, Can we talk?" "Yeah" "Don't go anywhere with her" "F*** Off" I said as I walked out. I didn't care who I said it too.

**Yeahhh**

"Do you think it will work?" "I don't know. I want it to" "I know" Nikki and I were laying on the ground in the back yard talking. Something we've done since we were little. "What do I do sissy?" I said, propping my self up on my elbow to look at my sister. "What do you want?" "To not hurt anyone" she laughed at me, "I know that, but who do you want?" "Both of them" I watched as she took a deep breath. "Who?" "I don't know! I mean, Shane's amazing! But I've always wanted to be with Jeff." I looked at her. "Who would it work out with in the end?" she opened her mouth to say something when we heard a huge crash. "What the hell was that?"


	16. what do i do?

Running inside we found people yelling, southern accents coming out thick within everyone's voices. People holding Shane and Jeff back. "What the hell!" Nikki and I both yelled at the same time. Everyone ignored us. "I'm getting in the middle" "But" "Get their attention" "got it" I nodded once in agreement, and got in between Jeff and Shane. "STOP!" Both my hands shot out. Resting on both men's chests. Their breathing was heavy. "What the hell is going on." Nikki forced. "Someone explain NOW Or else!" I warned. "They got in a fight" My head snapped. "Don't be a smart ass, Someone explain over what and why!" Nikki said. I could feel that she was standing behind me. "Fine! I will" I looked at Matt who was still holding his brother back. "They got into it about You." "Why" I questioned, directly at the two men, who my hands were still resting on their chests. "Comments got thrown around" Shane said. I looked towards my fiancé. I'd never seen him this angry. "Yeah, she should be with me!" "You lost your chance!" the two men barked at each other. "Stop! Or neither of you get me! Maybe that's what should happen!" "I told you she'd say that when they heard us!" Jeff said, trying to launch himself towards Shane. I pushed him Back along with everyone else who was holding him. I turned to him. "." He nodded slightly, but didn't back down. "Now, can't my sister and I go outside to talk for even a few minutes without this whole house turning into a disaster zone? Look at what you did to Matt's stuff, and where's Lucas? Probably scared off." I paused and met everyone's eyes. "You! Over there" I said pointing at Jeff and then the couch. "You, there" I said pointing to the other side, motioning at Shane. "Do you trust them?" Nikki questioned, "I have to. Guys, Let go" They all looked at me like I was crazy. "Fine don't" I looked at the two men who were being held back. "Can you two have a civil conversation?" "Yes" the both said blankly, the had barley taken their eyes off each other. They still looked like they'd kill one an other.

**Yeahhh**

"Bro, you know how long I've loved her" "I do, but her and I fell in love, you had your chance and you blew it with her." Shane looked up towards me. Then back down at Jeff. "Were engaged, you were supposed to get married" "Yeah, and I told her I was in love with another woman, so she called it off" that hit me hard. "You could have left her long before" Shane said, blankly. It felt so cold when those words left his lips. "I know, but I didn't and I was a fool" I had to cut in. "Why were you two fighting, exactly" It was only four of us in the room, Nikki, Jeff, Shane and myself. The both looked at me. I had been silent. "I thought I could convince him, to convince you to leave him and come to me. I see I was wrong. I left my future wife to be with you, and you made my world crash down" I felt my eyes stinging, "I know you've always loved me, you delt with being called a slut, for years just to try and be with me and I didn't see it. Now I lost you to my best friend, and your not right for each other." I felt a tear slid down my face. "I'm, I., I've gotta go" I got up to walk out. "Sky wait" I turned to meet Shane's eyes. "Don't go" "I need to. I'll be back. Lina take care of the rest of this for me?" "Of course, fill you in later" "Please" "I love you sis" I seen her smile, "I love you too" with that I turned and walked out.


	17. the accident

Walking out the front door, I had my key's in hand. I threw my leg over the bike starting the engine up, I pulled out of Matt's long drive way. My hair blew all over the place, getting kind of annoying. I let go of the handle's on my bike to pull my hair into a pony tail. My front tire got caught on a rock, throwing it from underneath the bike. I was in very little clothes when I went flying across the road. I laid in the middle of the ditch, moaning and groaning. I didn't have my phone so I couldn't call for help. Picking myself up, I checked to make sure I wasn't bleeding too bad, and nothing was broken. I was cut up bad, but I'd be okay. Getting out of the ditch I checked my bike. "Rideable, good" pulled the bike up, I started the engine again and raced back to the house.

**Yeahhh**

when I walked in, everyone was sitting in the living room. "What happened!" I heard everyone say when I turned into the room. "What do you mean?" I looked down at my body. So I was bleeding worse then what I thought. "Your cut open every where!" Nikki said coming over to me. "Crashed, I'm fine" "how did you get back?" Matt questioned, I looked up at him. "I rode back" "We've gotta clean you up" I nodded and went with my sister. I met Shane's eyes before I walked out, he had a look I didn't like in his eyes.

**Yeahhh**

"Ow gosh Lina!" "We need to clean them!" "But it hurts!" "Do you have to bitch about this every time?" "Yes! You do it too!" she rolled her eyes and kept cleaning my wounds. "Okay, at least talk to me!" I said gripping the chair I was sitting on harder. "About what?" "What happened with Shane and Jeff" "Oh, they still don't like each other, but they'll get along for you" "ugh" "yeah" "you okay?" I heard someone question. Looking up I seen Shane and Jeff standing there. "I could be better" Both men nodded but came in, "what happened?" Shane questioned. "Yeah, what did happen?" Nikki questioned. Before I knew it, everyone was in Matt's kitchen, or close. "My hair was flying absolutely every where, it was pissing me off so let go of the handles, which I do all the time. My wheel caught a rock or something and threw my to the other side of the road, I ended up in the ditch" "Why didn't you call?" Jeff asked. I looked over at him "I left my phone here. I wasn't supposed to get back to quick" "Did you wear a helmet?" Shannon asked. "No" I said a little sheepish. I heard a bunch of grunts. "I'm not two guys. I knew what I was doing, I know how to ride. I've been riding for years!" "Your hurt" I looked at Shane. "And what's my job. Pro wrestling. I've wrestled in situations much worse then this, and gotten even more hurt. I've never had to deal with everyone in one room getting on my for one little thing. I've had to deal with my sister getting mad. I don't want to disappoint her and I know I have." I looked at Nikki, "I'm sorry" "hey, your okay. You made a mistake" "why are you being so nice?" "Cause they're all getting mad at you, I can't." I looked at her, "stop hiding it" "Fine. Truth is I am disappointed. You know that you need to wear the proper stuff when you go out, Your supposed to always take your phone. Why didn't you? You could've gotten hurt worse then this and non of us would have known!" "I know" "What were you thinking?" "I don't know" "You have to!" I looked up at her. "I don't." "Then figure it out," she poured more alcohol on the cloth and put it right onto another one of the cuts. "Ow!" "That's what you get" "Ugh"

**Yeahhh **

"Thank you" I muttered once Nikki was done. "Yeah," "I'm sorry" I said as I took her out outside with me. "Its fine" "No, I should've been careful" "Yes, you should have been" "But I wasn't and that was stupid, But what did we agree on?" she sighed, "No regrets," "exactly. I learned. No regrets?" I looked at my sister. "I guess" "come on, your all I have" "what about Shane" "Shane's a boy, you're my sister" I heard her sigh again. "I don't like you sometimes" "I know" I wrapped my arms around Nikki's shoulders. "I'm going inside now. You comin?" "I'll be there soon" "Kay" I smiled towards Nikki once more before going inside.


	18. Why are you doing this?

I walked inside and found Jeff and Shane inside sitting together around the glass table that was in Matt's kitchen/dining room area. "Hi" I said walking over to the table. I pulled out the chair and sat between the two silent men. No greeting? I looked at Shane. "Sky" he mearly whispered. "Yeah?" "I can't do this" "Do what?" I heard Jeff get up and walk out. Shane put his hands on top of mine that lay on the table. He fiddled with the engagement ring that I wore on my finger. "I can't put you through this." he paused and looked up at me. "I can't, I wont make you choose" I stared at Shane in disbelief. "Sky, I" "are you breaking...up...with me?" I whispered. "Don't hate me" I felt the tears stinging my eyes. Ripping my hands away from Shane's, I pulled the ring off my finger "FINE! FINE! TAKE YOUR RING!" I felt the tears fall from my eyes. "I'll have my stuff out of the house by tomorrow" I said turning and walking about from Shane.

**Yeahhh**

The tears felt as if they were stopping. When Nikki walked out "Sis" "yeah?" I asked looking up. "Matt proposed!" I smiled wider then I had ever before. "Oh my god!" Jumping up I hugged her tightly. "Let me see!" I said grabbing her hand. It was a simple band with a simple diamond. A perfect fit for her. "Congrats!" I said hugging her again. I felt the tear stream down my right cheek. "I'm so happy for you" I said as we pulled away. I smiled as I whipped the tears from her cheeks. "Go to the boy, I'll be inside soon" "Alright" I smiled as she walked back inside.

**Yeahhh**

I walked in to everyone hugging and taking pictures. "Go over and take a picture with them sky!" Matt Roberts said "alright!" I said going over and standing in between Nikki and Matt. "Total height difference right here!" I joked. Matt let off a bottle of champagne, I seen the flashes going off constantly, I was going to take it as the pictures would be amazing.

**Yeahhh**

It was 10 am by the time anyone started to leave. We'd all been there for hours. "I'm going!" I called to Nikki. "Kay!" I hugged her quickly, then Matt. Pulling on my jacket and my helmet I walked out and started my bike and started back to Shane's and my house.

**Yeahhh**

I had found a bunch of boxes that we'd kept in the basement. I was lugging them upstairs when I heard 3 raps on the outside door. After throwing the flattened boxes into the living room I went and opened the door. "Jeff?" "Can we talk?" "Yeah, Come in, but I'll be packing" "that's fine"


	19. New home

"Why are you packing?" Jeff questioned as he passed me the packing tape. "Shane and I...broke up" I muttered as I put books into the made box. "Why?" I looked at Jeff, how did he hear that? I shrugged the thought away. "He said he can't do it" "Do what?" "I have no idea." I said putting more books into the box. "Where are you going to live?" "I've got no idea" "Oh" "yeah" "you sold the old house?" "Yup" "you can, If you want, you could" I looked up at Jeff as he tried to get the words out. "You could... sstay with.. me" he stuttered. I smiled. "Really?" He nodded. "Okay, Thank you" I said hugging him slightly.

**Yeahhh **

"That would be the last box. Thanks for helping me" "Hey. No problem. I knew it wouldn't all fit into your truck." "Hey, don't diss my sport explorer track truck" "you love saying the whole thing don't you?" "I do" "how are you getting your bike back?" "I'll put it on the thing" "whatever you say. Do you have everything?" "Uh. Come with me and check?" "Okay"

"That is absolutely everything" I said as we walked out. "You opened every box, it should" Jeff laughed. I rolled my eyes "Hush Hardy" With that we locked up the house and got into our trucks, driving off to Jeff's place.

**Yeahhh**

Hours later all of my stuff was in Jeff's spare bedroom out of the boxes. We'd taken the boxes into the basement along with the extra stuff I didn't exactly need. I was sitting at the kitchen table with my laptop. _"Changes-Black Sabbath"_ played loudly from the speakers. Jeff was outside painting as I typed up stuff for work, replied to a few tweets from the fans and emailed my mom. Closing out all of the window's I went and flopped onto the couch.

To Nikki: You busy?

From Nikki: Nope

To Nikki: can we go some where together, Just us?

From Nikki: Of course, where are you?

To Nikki: Jeff's

From Nikki: Okay, you or me drive?

To Nikki: I'll drive. 20 minutes?

From Nikki: sure, I'll be waiting

To Nikki: See you soon.

After sending the last text I walked out to the back yard where Jeff was. "Hey, I'm going out with Nikki" I said walking up behind Jeff. "Have fun" "Will do, see you later" "bye" he smiled towards me. He didn't like being bothered while he painted but he didn't kill me so I was good. Going inside I pulled my hair into a pony tail, put on some mascara, grabbed my sunglasses and purse going outside. "God the trailers still on the dang thing. I found the right key to my motorcycle.

Once my bike was off of the trailer and in the garage I took off the trailer, pulled it to the side and got into my truck. "How do I always manage to make the time I say?" I questioned myself as I put my blue tooth on and sped down the drive way.

**Yeahhh **

"Food?" I asked as I drove down Matt's driveway with my sister. "Sure, why in the world is there a bunch of boxes in your truck bed?" she questioned. "Well, I moved in with Jeff" "why aren't you with..." I cut her off when I held up my left hand to reveal no ring. "We broke up" I said looking over at Nikki. "What why!" "I've got no idea" "Imma kill him" "no. It'll be fine." "But" "Its fine. I've got a place to live" "you'd have a place to live no matter what" I smiled, "I know but," "but?" "I dunno" "Alright" the rest of the ride was filled with mindless chatter.

**will y'all do me a favor and review? Your opinion's mean a lot to me :)**


	20. The end

**Yeahhh**

"that was good" "agreed" "So, your living with Jeff, You and Shane broke up. Are you going to get with Jeff?" "I've got no idea. He came over to well, I guess it's Shane's now but, he came over to the old house, I still don't know why" "ask him" I looked over at her "Because that isn't the logical thing to do" "hush" "I'll talk to him" "No I'll do it" "But" "I promise, We are living together now" "True, you have to tell him after though" "Of course" she smiled. "Well, we better get back. We've gotta leave for work in a couple of hours" "But of course" she laughed.

**Yeahhh**

"hey" I smiled as I walked into the house. Jeff looked up from his laptop. "Hey, your laptop was making weird sounds" "Eh okay" I walked over and opened the screen. "Oh, emails." "Oh" he laughed. "I've have to work a ton" "oh?" "Yeah. They sent me my schedule and Shane's" I forwarded Shane his schedule and replied to the email, telling them not to send me Shane's schedule anymore. "Where working together a lot this week" I said as I scrolled down and actually read what it said. "Really?" "Yeah, We've got signings together" he smiled. "Can we talk?" "We are now aren't we" I made a face towards Jeff. "I mean, not on laptops, like really paying attention to each other" "sure" I smiled,. "now?" "Okay"

**Yeahhh**

"So, that's why you came?" "Yeah, I was worried. I heard when Shane broke up with you. I watched you walk out. I didn't think you'd want me, then Matt proposed so I knew you'd be putting a fake smile on" I nodded slightly then leaned on Jeff. "Thank you" "for?" "Everything" Jeff laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Hugging me tight. "Any day sky, any day"

**The End **

**Hey y'all, thanks for reading this story. I do plan on writing another one soon. Review and tell me if you liked the story and/or the end? Thanks junkies! :)**


End file.
